


лестница, ведущая

by simbay



Category: Zombillénium (2017)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: лестница казалась бесконечной





	лестница, ведущая

Лестницы тут кривые, скользкие и слишком-слишком длинные.  
Как будто в настоящем замке. Да весь этот парк — почти настоящий замок, раз уж на то пошло! С какими-то там ведьмами, призраками и прочей нечистью, которую нормальный человек будет видеть только в пиксельных играх, пока будет забивать вампиров и им подобных странным оружием. Тим чуть не споткнулся на одной из ступеней, но вовремя взял себя в руки — точнее, его держала Гретхен — и продолжил этот уморительный забег вниз. Или вверх. Он не помнил. Главное, что к матушке.  
Матушка у него странная, злая, но хорошая. Наверное. Наверное, нет. Она по-своему его любила, и Тим в самом деле не уверен, что чувствует насчет этого — логика подсказывала ему, что у него не мать, а чудовище во плоти (хотя она на него похожа, без косметики-то), но душа щебетала о том, что он будет неблагодарным куском дерьма, если плохо отзовется о родной матери. Подобная борьба была совершенно адекватным явлением для Тима, и он даже не удивлялся подобным вопросам, возникавшим в его голове раз за разом. Все нормальные люди легко склонялись к "плохим" решениям, его же к ним не тянуло, и не потому, что мозг подсказывал, что так надо, это логично или что-то в этом роде — нет! Просто не тянуло. Папаша шутил, дескать, зло в сыночке отсутствовало, вот какой хороший пацан! Мать при этом смущенно отводила взгляд в сторону и пыхтела что-то недовольно, но на нее внимания уже не обращали — привыкли.  
А сегодня Тим почувствовал, что его злая сторона проснулась и позвала сбежать прочь, от матушки и папаши. И Тим ее послушал — просто потому, что ему захотелось это сделать. Так странно было руководствоваться не тем, что подскажет сердце, а действительно логикой — логикой, которая говорила, что мать надоела, и от нее надо отдохнуть, ну хоть немного, а еще можно поглазеть на голых девушек, тут же есть раздевалки! У Тима кружилась голова от такого напора "злых", по его мнению, мыслей, и он с радостью на них соглашался.  
В это время Астарот чувствовал, как что-то мешает ему думать так, как он привык, и он усердно боролся с этой чертой внутри себя.  
Лестница казалась бесконечной, и в конце Тим уже запыхался, стараясь бежать наравне с Гретхен. Но он не отставал, хотя и бежал не вровень — специально чуть позади, чтобы успеть увидеть все, на что полагается глазеть пацанам в его возрасте. Гретхен наверняка это понимала, но почему-то не возражала, лишь изредка фыркая впереди, и в эти моменты Тим отводил взгляд в сторону, словно извинялся — его "хорошая", обычная сторона брала вверх. В эти же мгновения все сомнения из головы Астарота улетучивались, и он вновь набирал скорость, догоняя чертовых людишек.  
Вот так они вдвоем и перетягивали это одеяло, которое раньше не было сшито — не зная этого, сами тянулись к тому, что ранее было недоступно. Об этом знали только двое, и оба были под впечатлением — Хелен под плохим, а Фрэнсис под хорошим. Старику нравилось наблюдать за тем, как прекращает пыжиться Астарот, он давно считал, что этому балбесу пора было успокоиться. И вот, случай выдался. Не случай, даже, второе "я". Недостающая половинка. Сидящая рядом Хелен отвела взгляд в сторону и что-то пробормотала, и Билл в своей простыне дернул головой, словно услышал нечто непристойное. Фрэнсис улыбнулся — хищно, скорее как охотник, а не директор парка — и продолжил смотреть на то, как бежит Астарот. Потом он бежит прочь, спеша по своим делам — которые, конечно же, связаны с этой сладкой парочкой, которая вовсе и не парочка, а один человек (а еще немного с людьми в парке) — и Билл остался один.  
А потом его ударила по голове Хелен.  
У Тима спутались мысли, когда они вылетели с Грехтен на этаж и столкнулись с какими-то людьми в плащах. Он поймал себя на мысли о том, что хочет показать им язык, но сдержался — еле-еле, на самом деле. Люди провожают их неодобрительным взглядом, а потом что-то кидают им вслед. То ли банку, то ли лимон, Тим не успел разглядеть, как его кожу обдало волной жара, и он, вместе с Гретхен, полетел кувырком в сторону и больно ударился головой. В глазах поплыло, а сзади раздался грохот, словно что-то обрушилось. Тим моргнул — и когда зрение прояснилось, он с трудом поднял голову.  
Над ним стояла Хелен и держала в руке что-то тяжелое. Словно занесла для удара.  
Но потом она уронила "это" и зло посмотрела в сторону, прямо на стоящего рядом Амона. Или Атона. Тим не запомнил его имя, хотя Гретхен ему рассказывала про этого типа — а она сама, кстати, лежала рядом, без сознания. Хелен почему-то очень грустно вздохнула, рывком подняла Тима с пола, и тот с радостью подумал о том, что она спасла его от взрыва, схватив в воздухе что-то тяжелое. Это было не в духе матушки, но он же видел!.. Но что-то внутри, та самая злая сторона, вдруг зашептало, что все это ложь, и это не так. Моргнув, Тим растеряно посмотрел на отца, стоящего рядом со стенкой с разбитым лбом, и лишь пожал плечами. Внутри что-то йокнуло, словно то, что должно было произойти, все же не произошло.  
В это же мгновение Астарот поднял взгляд к лифтовой шахте и рассерженно хмыкнул.  
По дороге домой Тим чувствовал дискомфорт от того, что покидает стены парка. Словно там осталось нечто очень важное, очень незаменимое, к чему его тянуло, как магнитом. Он бы расплакался, если бы мог, но ситуация не позволяла, и Тим лишь рассеянно смотрел на мигающую картинку на телефоне, не зная, и не желая знать, что она означает. Хелен, сидящая за рулем, бормотала о чем-то своем, а папаша лишь тихо поддакивал, щупая лоб. Они покидали парк, и Тим, в последний раз обернувшись, с тоской подумал о том, что ему словно сердце разбили.  
... Астарот думал о том же, смотря на жаркие споры Гретхен и Аурелиана. Но дело-то касалось не их двоих, а его — что-то мешало сосредоточиться на полученном от расправы (неполной) с людишками удовольствии. Какое-то тягучее неприятное ощущение в сердце... Он фыркнул и уткнулся носом в ворот толстовки, стараясь не думать о странных нахлынувших ощущениях.  
— Он еще вернется, — буркнул Фрэнсис, смотря на запись с камер видеонаблюдения.  
Сидящий на стуле и прижимающий лед к виску Билл, недоуменно вскинул бровь — это вампир почувствовал сразу, пусть его собеседник и был невидимым.  
— Такие совпадения так просто не случаются, — с ухмылкой сказал он. И Билл вдруг с холодом осознал — старик сам обеспечит встречу, сделав из двух половинок одно целое.


End file.
